1o Different Ways to Say I’m Sorry
by mandella-sama
Summary: AxM AU If High school is filled with heartache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I’m not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.
1. Bright Futures, Sullied Pasts

**Note: **THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION. I DO **NOT **OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High school is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**A/n**: Hey its another Aoshi and Misao story. I know they're bad, but bear with me. This is, me, expressing what I think, and getting stories out of my mind. Read on. This is kind of depressing in the beginning, but it will get better. Thie song Counting Stars by Sugarcult reminds me of AxM so I wrote a fic with this in mind. You should listen to it. It's a great song.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Sugarcult's Lyrics or rights to the song Counting Stars. I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my car.

_Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin  
Apologize for all my sins  
All the things I should have said to you  
Hey, I can't make it go away  
Over and over in my brain again  
All the things I should have said to you_

_(Chorus)  
Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
I only did what I had to  
Counting stars again_

_(there is more lyrics to the song) _

**STORY-------------------**

**May 23,2004**

Outside the sun was shining, it was an omen for the day. The last day of Kyoto High School was about to start. People were saying their goodbyes. Life was great. Yet a figure could be seen walked down the hallways, all alone. No smile could be seen on her face as she pasted her peers. She was a senior. College life was about to open a new road before her. She had full scholarship to Tokyo University under her belt, who could want more? Yet Misao Makimachi was depressed.

As she stared at the ground she felt as if life could end right there. She could just be sucked up into the ground. She could not believe that she would have to face him again. How could she have done the things she had done? How could she have betrayed him like that? The most important question, how could she face Aoshi Shinomori?

She walked into her first class of the day. Seven hours and thirteen minutes before real life began, until college. She glanced around the room. She unemotionally looked at her friends, enemies, rivals, and past crushes. She doubted that she would see most of them again. College meant a new crowd of people. Just as she fell back into self pity she heard the voice of her best friend ring loud and clear over all the other voices.

"Misao are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaoru asked he customary smile only slightly dimmed.

"Maybe I have seen a ghost." Misao muttered as she sat. Kaoru frowned when she looked at her friend, but didn't ask. She didn't need too. Kaoru knew that Misao was dreading college. No that wasn't it, Misao was dreading seeing Aoshi. She was dreading having to face his cold demeanor. His judgment.

Misao realized that people were staring at her. She wasn't being her normal cheerful self. Misao didn't want to bring down anyone else's day, so she put on her mask of cheerfulness and smiled at the worried looking people. Her inner mantra repeated in her head. "Get through the day."

"Hello class and congratulations for making it to the last day of high school. I know that most of you probably hated me, but I hope that we can leave here on a good foot. You all are very smart and dedicated students, and I hope that you will succeed all you do in life. Since I have no lesson planned you may have a free day. Goodbye and good luck." With this the teacher strode to his desk and sat down. His roll that year was over. He had taught them all he could. To them he was no longer needed. They had surpassed him. This was the way of things. This was life.

**In a Graveyard in Kyoto------------**

A tall man stood by four grave stones. His black hair fell into his cold green/blue eyes. He stared intently at the four stones, as if staring could bring them back. They were simple gave markers, with only the deceased name, birth date and death date.

_Hannya _

_January 17, 1985-April 10, 2003_

_Shikijo _

_May 17, 1985- April 10, 2003_

_Beshimi_

_June 22, 1986- April 10, 2003_

_Hyottoko_

_October 30, 1985- April 10, 2003_

The man narrowed his eyes as the memory of that horrible day flashed through his mind. The day of their deaths. He had lived one long year without them. He had gone to Tokyo University without his four best friends. He would never forget them, and he could never forgive her. Not yet at least. Sometimes sins were too great to forgive. When he could look at the grave stones no longer he turned and with a final glance back, left the graveyard.

The sky wept the tears that he could not.

_End of chapter one._

**a/n: In the begining it was Misao's last day of HIGH SCHOOL not first day of college. **To clear things up.Did you like it? I did, but I'm biased. I want four reviews before I update. Four isn't much. It will get happier. Oh and could you guess who the man was? Why does he hate the girl. How did Misao betray Aoshi? All will be answered in a few chapters. READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Second Chances, First Mistakes

**Title: **"10 Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **AxM, Au. If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Michelle Branch's Lyrics or rights to the song Second Chances. I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my T.V.

**A/n: **Damn I am going to have to make a bigger review request. I am not quick at updating. Anyway here is the second chapter. Oh and every chapter will have a different song as the chapter's inspiration. This one is an ode to Michelle Branch's Second Chances. I love this song. I am a little weird I love hardcore, emo, and stuff like that, and then there's my Michelle Branch, Vanessa Carlton, and musical side to me. It's weird. Anyway it's time to start the chapter.

**Chapter two: Second Chances, First Mistakes**

_Sometimes we get second chances  
And sometimes we never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

_And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

_Sometimes we never see the warning  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go  
It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

_And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

_And when you look its gone its too late to turn around  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done_

_(Not all of the song)_

**-----------------STORY-----------------**

**August 3, 2004-----------Kyoto Train Station**

With a smile etched on her face, Misao turned away from her family and friends that were biding her goodbye. She felt the warm sunshine on the back of her neck; she savored the feeling, before entering the air conditioned train. Her blue back pack firmly attached to her back, and her hands filled with parting gifts. She was ready for college. She sat in a seat near the back of the train and hummed a tune as she settled herself in for a long ride. The train would take five hours to reach Tokyo, due to frequent stops. Misao fully intended to sleep all of it.

"Ticket miss?" Misao opened her eyes and laid them on a cheerful ticket master. He was short with longish black hair, and the world's creepiest smile. Misao immediately liked him, a smiling freak after her own heart. He stared at her for a few more moments before repeating his question.

"Do you have a ticket Miss?" Misao made an "o" face, and got out her boarding pass. She handed it to him, before introducing herself to the smiling man.

"I'm Misao, what is your name?" Misao had always been the outgoing type, and even in the presence of a complete stranger didn't stop her.

"I'm Soujiro. I wish that I could talk, but I have a job to do. Have a nice trip Miss." Soujiro smiled, and walked away. Misao lazily stretched before laying her entire body across the train seat. It was, needless to say, not very comfortable, however, she closed her eyes and soon was in a deep slumber.

_----------------------------Dream Sequence---------------------_

Lighting streaked across the sky in a blur of color. It was an awe-inspiring sight. Misao turned and smiled at her two best friends. Both of whom were watching the sky with cool amusement. Aoshi turned his head ever so slightly, and caught her eyes. She smiled at him, and he gave a small smirk in return. Life was perfect. After the exchange of smiles, Misao heard a deep laugh, and turned to face her other friend, Hannya.

"And what's so funny?" Misao asked with a raised eyebrow. Hannya's eyes sparkled behind his customary mask. Misao had always loved that mask, though she had never asked why he wore it. Hannya was a dear friend, one of her best.

Suddenly the world began to spin, and the scene changed. Misao was now in a strange car. She glanced around the small space, and saw her four other friends all talking, and laughing. They were on there way to see Aoshi's kendo match. Aoshi was so good at kendo that he got into the regional tournament's final round. Though Hannya and Misao had been cut in earlier rounds, they were going to cheer him on. Misao was so proud of her good friend. Well she should say boyfriend, now shouldn't she. They had started to date not a day ago. Dreams do really come true. Suddenly a blinding light filled Misao's sight. Screams echoed through the night.

_-------------------End Dream Sequence--------------------_

"Miss are you okay?" Misao jumped at hearing the concerned voice, and feeling someone shaking her. Opening her eyes slowly she barley registered Soujiro leaning over her. Another nightmare. There was one for everyday. Usually the same one, but Misao never remembered them. Some mysteries were better left just that, mysteries.

I'm alright. Just a bad dream, thank you for your worry." Misao said with a ghost of a smile. Misao glanced outside the window and saw that the train was passing by huge rice fields.

"Where are we?" Misao asked turning toward Soujiro

"No idea. I only work on the train. I have an awful sense of direction. We could be in China for all I know." Soujiro was smiling, but in the smile Misao could see his worry. On the mask of cheerfulness went. Sometimes it was better to lie.

"Thank you for waking me. I believe that I am hungry. Where is the dinner car?" Misao asked with a bright smile.

"That way Miss. I have break in a moment, could I join you?" Misao nodded her aquiest. They both strode towards the dinning cart chatting idly. Misao shivered as she passed a closed compartment door. She could feel eyes on the back of her neck. She didn't dare to turn around, for the fear of it being someone she knew.

**Tokyo University Registration (The same time that Misao is on the train)**

"Name please." asked a mousy looking man. The tall man in font of him was glaring menacingly. The mousy man faltered and then repeated his question.

"Aoshi Shinomori. Sophomore. Number 243532." The mousy man smiled slightly at Aoshi, before looking through the registrations papers that Aoshi had presented to him. All seemed to be in order.

"The term starts on the sixth. Here is your schedule." Aoshi glared at the inefficient man once more, before stalking away. Another year of hell. This year he would be the Kenpo club captain however, the one good thing. He could let out his frustration by working the freshman hard. It was the only stress reliever that worked without letting the world know that he actually felt stress. It was his reason to go on. For the glory of being the best.

_To be continued in the next chapter_

**A/n: **Yay another chapter done I hope that it made sense. Aoshi and Misao will met so, but not as you expect. Anyway last time I asked for four reviews, and in one day I got it. So this time I am asking for FIVE reviews! Too much? I don't know. Just REVIEW! I would love for you to tell me what you liked and what you didn't._ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


	3. Grateful Hello's, Abrupt Goodbyes

**Title: **"10 Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **AxMAU. If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Michelle Branch's Lyrics or rights to the song Goodbye To You. I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my T.V.

**A/n: **This is chapter three. I have gotten a lot of reviews for this, and I would like to thank all my reviewers! THANK YOU! COOKIES FOR ALL LATER! I want to put more Aoshi in this chapter. I'm not sure if they will meet any times soon. It has to be perfect so if you have a suggestion for how they could meet, tell me. On with the story, the song for it is called Goodbye To You, by Michelle Branch. Great song.

**Chapter Three: **Grateful Hello's, abrupt Goodbyes

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

Chorus:  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
(not all of the song)

**-----------------STORY---------------------**

**August 4, 2004- Dorm Block D-12:35pm**

Misao stood at the foot of her dorm building, staring at its massiveness. She had never seen a place so huge. She glanced at the paper rose that Soujiro had made her before she left the train. She would remember his kindness always. He was just another soul trying to get by with a cheerful mask. Misao reached down, and picked up her blue backpack. It was time to face reality. College life was going to begin.

As she paced the hallways until she found her room. She opened the door and found that her roommate had not shown up yet. Misao sighed with relief. She had not wanted to make friends, not yet.

Misao set down her bag, and glanced around the spacious room again. Suddenly she felt trapped. As if the room was eating her alive. She had to get out. Leaving her backpack where it had fallen Misao walked away quickly. Her footsteps lead her in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. Hot coco was the only cure for claustrophobia, or at least it was for Misao.

**Same time as before-Dorm Block C-Room 223**

Aoshi stood in the doorway of his room watching his new roommate clean. Interest was flaring in his usually unemotional eyes. Shaking the thoughts of how odd it was to see a full grown man clean, Aoshi walked into the room. He was intent on getting his bag, and leaving before his cleaning roommate saw him. Aoshi, however, was not so lucky. The little redhead saw Aoshi before he could make his escape.

"Hello Aoshi. Where are you headed?" Kenshin asked with a small smile. Aoshi closed his eyes in frustration, and didn't open them until he was sure that his eyes showed no emotion.

"I am going to work out. I will see you later tonight." With that said Aoshi left the room with the grace of a deadly cat. Kenshin merely stared in his wake. Aoshi was a character that was for sure. What kind of character he was, that is the mystery, the mystery known as Aoshi Shinomori.

**The Street Outside of "The Bean"- 1:00pm**

Misao stared deeply into her Grande cup of coco, before glancing out the windows of the coffee shop. Her breath halted in her throat when she saw a tall dark man pass. Time stopped, as did her mind; then the moment passed as quickly as the man did.

**Inside Mark's Fitness Center-1:10pm**

Aoshi was in a hurry. If he did not get there in time, then he might miss her. Aoshi furrowed his eyebrows when he thought this. A part of him wanted to miss her; to never see her again, but he had to. She was all he had left, all that he had to look forward to.

Aoshi stepped into the fitness center and stared at the back of a tall young woman. Her hair was long and ebony, it flowed down her gracefully arched back in soft waves. Her hair alone was the envy of every female in the vicinity, and the women hadn't even seen her radiant face. Even Aoshi was breathless even by glancing at her back.

As if she physically felt Aoshi's cold eyes on her, she turned with an alien grace.

"Aoshi." A smile lit her heart shaped face. Her pomegranate red lips were glossy, and complemented her sparkling maroon eyes. The epitome for beauty, a goddess.

"Megumi, it has been a while. How are you?" Aoshi asked in a monotone. This did not bother Megumi; however, "I am wonderful. How was your trip home?" Aoshi winced as if physically hit. Megumi knew how to get to the heart of every matter. Sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes it was a curse.

"I did not see her." Megumi's sparkling eyes suddenly were doused with ice cold water. He had mentioned "her" and Megumi would always envy "her", because she was the only one who had managed to take Aoshi's heart; the problem was she had never given it back.

Megumi was running a hopeless race against time, one she would lose.

**TBC**

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

**A/n: **And that's it for chapter three. I hope you liked it...


	4. Beautiful Dreams, Harsh Reality

**Title: **"10 Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **AxMAU. If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Les Miserables' Lyrics or rights to the song I Dreamed a Dream. I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my T.V.

**A/n: **This is chapter Four.

**Chapter Four: **Beautiful Dreams, Harsh Reality

_There was a time when men were kind,  
And their voices were soft,  
And their words inviting.  
There was a time when love was blind,  
And the world was a song,  
And the song was exciting.  
There was a time when it all went wrong...  
(chorus)  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
When hope was high and life, worth living.  
I dreamed that love would never die,  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
Then I was young and unafraid,  
And dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid,  
No song unsung, no wine, untasted._

**-----------------STORY---------------------**

**Dream Sequence**

Misao was sitting in a small class room sifting through her slightly torn English book. She waited patiently for the bell to ring and for the students to enter her class. Sometimes high school was a bore. Her only happy thought was about her next hour art class. She would be able to see the object of her affection. Shinomori-san was the hottest and quietest boy in the senior class. She hoped that before he graduated he would grace her with a smile. That seemed unlikely.

Misao drifted into another scene of her dream...

"Makimachi, Misao?"

"Here, Sensei!"

Misao watched the teacher with only slight interest as he went down the list of names. She let out a saddened sigh when she heard no one answer "here" when Shinomori-san's name was called. He had not come to school that day.

Just as she had given up all hope of seeing the tall senior, he swept into the room. Swept, was the only way she could describe the way he walked, silently with an animalistic grace. His jet black hair was long and in a ponytail tail today. His bangs just barley covered his glacier blue eyes. He was dressed in loose fitting black clothes as was usual; despite the regularity of his dress he was the epitome of male beauty, and Misao was enjoying the sight.

"I was finishing a test Sensei." The teacher nodded his acceptance of Shinomori-san's excuse and continued to address the class. Shinomori gracefully strode towards his seat two desks in front of Misao, all Misao could do was stare intently at him. Shinomori felt her gaze and met it with his own. He had noticed her before, be it staring at him or her with her loud friend. Misao Makimachi, grade eleven, seventeen, long ebony braid, large blue eyes, worked at a local restaurant and she was in his art class. He knew that she did stare at him a lot, but unlike other females her gaze was not purely for his physical features. No, her gaze seemed to penetrate deeper into him. Into his dark mind. Taking some initiative, Shinomori sat in the empty desk in front of Misao and bid her good morning.

Misao blinked in disbelief. Had he just voluntarily spoken to her? She erased the shock from her face and returned his greeting.

After having a long conversation, slightly forced at the beginning, they both discovered that they had much in common. They ignored the rest of the class Misao no longer seemed quite so juvenile to Shinomori, and Shinomori didn't seem so cold to Misao. The bell that signaled the end of the class was the only thing that stopped the easy flow of words that the two had fallen into.

"Well I guess its time for me to go. See you tomorrow Shinomori-san." Misao picked up her messenger bag and didn't notice Shinomori's strange expression.

"Call me Aoshi, if you will, Makimachi-san." Misao looked up at Aoshi's less stoic face and gave him a warm smile.

"I will, Aoshi. You may call me Misao." Aoshi then treated Misao with a semi-rare smile. Both parted ways with a lighter heart. Another beginning for both.

**End Dream Sequence**

**August 6, 2004- Dorm Block D-9:00am**

BRIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG

"DIE YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK, I WANT TO SLEEP!" Misao yelled at her Hello Kitty alarm clock. Her anger only partly because of her lack of sleep. The rest was anger for the alarm breaking into her dream of _him_.

Her newly arrived roommate unused to Misao's morning routine jumped a foot in the air. The poor girl peeked a nose out of her blankets and stared at Misao who was already leaving the room to shower. _Great, I've been stuck with a psycho. Of all the luck! _The roommate reached over to her bed side table and put in her ear plugs. _Bliss. _

"NO HOT WATER? IS THE WORLD TRYING TO CONSPIRE AGAINST ME?" Her roommate merely rolled her eyes and fell back asleep.

**Dorm Block C-9:00am**

Kenshin rubbed the sleep out of his right eye as he trudged towards the living room of his dorm apartment. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he saw Aoshi sitting on the floor of the living room.

At 9:00am. Aoshi was a college student. With no classes till eleven. Shocked could not even describe Kenshin at that moment.

"Um Aoshi, what are you doing." Asked the confused red-head. Aoshi merely said, "Meditation."

"Oh, ok." Kenshin said, he stared at Aoshi for another second before going into the kitchen._ Weirdo. _Kenshin thought as he did the dishes in his lacy pink apron.

**English Literature 101-9:30am**

"WELCOME CLASS!" and old balding man yelled at a very peppy class.

"GOOD MORNING SENSAI!" the class replied.

"yeah whatever." Misao growled to the teacher from the front row. The teacher balked but made no reply.

"Are you all ready for your first day of college?"

"YES SIR!"

"Not really, baldy." Misao knew that she was being a pain, but the fact that it was before ten on a Monday made her not care what she was being.

It was a long class to say the least.

**TBC**

**A/n: more later**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. True Aims, Blurry Intentions

**Note: **THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION. I DO **NOT **OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**A/n**: Chapter five! Oh and I had a version before this….BUT I HATED IT! So this is the second version……I hope you like it. Oh and I have the PERFECT song for the next chapters inspiration! I love all of Brand New's songs. About the plot, it is developing. I like to write my stories in odd orders.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Brand New's Lyrics or rights to the song The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot. I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my car.

**Chapter Five: **True Aims and Blurry Intentions

_  
If it makes you less sad  
I will die by your hand  
I hope you find out what you want  
I already know what I am  
And if it makes you less sad  
We'll start talking again  
And you can tell me how vile   
I already know that I am_

I'll grow old  
And start acting my age  
I'll be a brand new day  
In a life that you hate  
A crown of gold  
A heart that's harder than stone  
And it hurts a whole lot  
But it's missed when it's gone

Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not

_(Not all of song)_

**---------------Story-----------------**

**August, 9 2004-Dorm Block C and D's Common Room-12:00am**

Misao buried her head into the plush pillow she had stolen from one of the common room couches. She hated insomnia, and she wished that she could be asleep in HER bed, and not on the floor of the Dorm Block C&D Common room. Sighing Misao rolled onto her back. She knew that her tossing and turning had been keeping her roommate awake, so she had retreated to this place. The couches, however, were NOT comfortable, so she had taken up residence on the carpeted floors.

When the small clock on the fake fire place's mantel chimed midnight Misao gave up on her precious dreams of sleep, and sat in a meditative position. Contrary to popular belief Misao _could _meditate. Her friend Hannya had taught her to do it when she was at his eighteenth birthday party. He had watched her try to imitate Aoshi, and he had taken her meditative training into his own hands. Meditation was something she and Hannya had shared. She dearly missed him, he was her light in the darkness, and now he was gone.

She was forced to open her eyes when her tears threatened to drown her. She felt the silver liquid slid down her face and into her lap. She opened her chapped lip, and began to softly sob. No one, not even Hannya knew that she, Makimachi Misao, cried at night. Not even her once beloved Aoshi. Misao quietly began to sing a song Hannya had taught her long before, it's sweet melody slipped past her tongue and eerily echoed through the common room. She continued to sing a little louder and closed her aqua eyes on the flood of tears.

When she opened them her breath caught in her throat and she felt all blood stream from her face. Him.

**August, 9 2004-Dorm Block C -11:45pm**

Aoshi turned onto his back and cursed under his breath. He could not sleep. The first meeting of the kenpo club had been a failure. He and his vice Captain Kenshin Himura who was also his girly roommate had gotten some of the worst practicers of kenpo EVER. The young college men had tripped and fallen their way through the first practice. Kenshin had stood stupefied and Aoshi had glared at the freshmen.

Despite himself he had looked for her. But not to his surprised she had not come. _Coward_. He had thought, but he could not help but think ever so fondly of her perfect kicks. A very small part of him could admit that he missed her presence. She had been a bright patch in his life…n_o that bright patch was just as dirty as the rest_. He chided himself mentally. Finally Aoshi got out of his bed. Sleep would not come to him this night. He stretched his long muscled arms over his head and decided to go get a latte from the 24-hour café just down the road.

Aoshi didn't even bother to pull on his khaki trench coat as he stalked out of his dorm room, and down the stairs. When he reached the foyer he could just barley hear a soft sobbing coming from the slightly ajar door leading into the common room. Without second thought Aoshi strode into the room and walked towards the shape sitting on the floor by one of the uncomfortable couches. The form had long dark hair that was loose down it's…no..her back. The girl was wrapped in a blanket and was sobbing her heart out. Hr made a move to reach down to pat her on the shoulder when she looked up. _Kami-sama_.

"Misao?"

"A-Aoshi-sama…"

The dark room that was filled with mixed and torn emotions. Hate. Fear. Shock.…….Love.


	6. The Frays from the Ties You Severed

**Note: **THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION. I DO **NOT **OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**A/n**: **Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Brand New's Lyrics or rights to the song "Seventy Times 7". I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is my car.

**Chapter Five: **You Left the Frays from the Ties You Severed

_Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know,  
like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart.  
For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart.  
I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation.  
I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen.  
I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would,  
and now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could._

Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to.

_(Not all of the song)_

**-------------------STORY-----------------------**

"What are you doing here?" Surprisingly there was no malice in his smooth voice. He seemed to be beyond shocked. Misao opened her mouth to speak but only managed a gasp as he fell to the floor, into a sitting position. Why was he being…..human towards her? Didn't he hate her.

"I go to school here." Misao finally managed to squeak out. Aoshi nodded. His mind was in turmoil. He found himself almost happy to see the young weasel sitting in front of him. He was almost about to smile. That's when he remembered Hannya and the others. Death. That Party. Her.

"Why did you do it Misao?" Aoshi asked in a scarily emotionless voice. Misao blinked, and furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Why did you let them die, Misao." Aoshi asked this time his voice was dripping with hate, and it was loud. Misao winced at the volume. Aoshi's normally emotionless eyes were glowing with fury. He was frightening to say the least.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Misao half yelled at the tall man who was clenching his already white fists.

"How is it not your fault." He spat at her. Misao stood and threw her arms in the air.

"It was a car wreck Aoshi. There was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"YOU! You were the one driving or had you forgotten? They were under your care and you killed them. If it's not your fault then whose is it?" Misao stood there dumb struck. _Whose fault was it? She remembered it as if it was yesterday._

"I will tell you how it was Aoshi. I will tell you. You mustn't interrupt." Misao closed her eyes and started her story.

**--------FLASHBACK-------**

"HANNYA STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION! WE HAVE ANOTHER FIFETEEN MILES TO GO OK?" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs. Hannya merely nodded and rephrased his question,

"What time do you expect us to arrive Miss Makimachi?" Hannya said with a snort. He hadn't actually asked the same question as before, so he was safe. He silently watched Misao bristle and turn a nice shade of red. Her hand tightened on the wheel of the car. Hannya laughed whole-heartedly. He loved his little weasel, and now she was dating his best friend. He was so proud of the ice block for admitting his long suffered feelings for Misao. She deserved no less. Beshimi's head suddenly appeared between the seats.

"Are we there yet?" Hannya laughed again as Misao blew up. Beshimi had asked Hannya's previous question.

"WE WILL GET THERE WHEN I DECIDE WE ARE THERE. NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN MONKEY-BOY!" Misao screeched at the shocked acrobat. Beshimi blinked and sat back and mumbled something about females to a laughing Hyottoko. Needless to say this made Misao even more aggravated. Finally Hannya decided that he needed to cheer up his little weasel. Reaching over he tickled Misao all along her ribs until she smiled and batted his hands away happily. She was so easy to please.

"Fifteen minutes." She finally divulged. She grinned smugly at Hannya's twinkling eyes.

"Excited to see Okashira in his training uniform?" Hannya asked with an edge of teasing in his rough voice.

"I simply can't wait to see Aoshi-sama in those tight clothes. YUM!" Misao said with a bright smile.

"EWWW Makimachi stop gushing about my friend like that!" Shikijosaid with a scrunched up face. Beshimi laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I've got my signs ready!" Hyottoko said holding up his, surprisingly, good banner, with "GO OKASHIRA" in beautiful calligraphy.

"It's beautiful Hyo! I'm sure Aoshi-sama will love it. It is nice to know that I will not be the only one on his cheerleading squad."

"I'd like to see Hyottoko in one of those outfits though. If only to laugh." Shikijo said with a laugh. His face was twisted into an odd expression, somewhere between jokingness and disgust. Misao giggled and Hannya merely watched Hyottoko try to murder Shikijo. He was not successful. Sadly.

The five friends continued on their merry way. Misao got angry. Hannya smiled his secret smile. Shikijo flexed his muscles and made fun of Hyottoko. Hyottoko tried to beat up Shikijo. And Beshimi poked Misao in the back of the head repeatedly to make her yell. It was a great car ride.

"So Misao when are you and Aoshi going to go on your second date?" Misao blushed and got a blissful look in her blue eyes.

"Next Monday. He is taking me to, well he hasn't told me but it will be great." Misao said while changing lanes expertly. She and Hannya were the best drivers out of the bunch. Hannya laughed a deep laugh and then a white piercing light filled the pitch black car.

"MISAO! THAT CAR. IT….." The impact of the car that was coming at them head on happened in slow slow motion. Misao tried to swerve but she knew that it was useless. She turned her head and looked at Hannya with love and apology in her aqua eyes. His eyes reflected hers before they both glanced at the horrified expressions of those in the back. Then like a bullet the car hit them on the right side.

Misao remembered nothing from that point on until she woke up in the ambulance. The EMT's were very happy to see her eyes open. Though she felt awful she made the younger EMT tell her what happened. He refused to tell her about her friends, but he told her about the car. It was impacted on the right side and had flipped three times. Then he proceeded to tell her that she had a gash to the head and a broken leg and arm. She had three broken ribs and possibly more. Before he could say more she lost her consciousness. The next time she woke all she saw were Aoshi's angry icy blue eyes.

**-----------------END FLASHBACK-----------------**

Misao blinked when a sob stopped her speech. She could go on no more. So she looked up at Aoshi with dead eyes. He stared down at her and with a curt hand motion he told her to continue.

"Then…. "She closed her eyes and allowed the rest of her memory spill out. In her head she begged Aoshi to believe her. She begged him to not hate her. But mostly she begged the spirits of her friends to forgive her.

TBC

**A/N: **Well do you like it? I played the SADDEST music ever when I wrote this. The next part will be what happened to Misao and the others in the hospital. No they're not dead yet. But we know that they do die. Anyway…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Which is Worse: Romance or Tragedy?

**Note: **THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION. I DO **NOT **OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**A/n**: I hope this meets your standards I will try and take my English teacher's advice and write descriptively about their faces and surroundings. I am honestly not and will never be the world's best writer, so bare with me. I am trying hard to make you all and myself happy. Oh and I am AWFUL at comma splices so please don't mind them. On another note I felt that I had to say this…….MIKEY WAY GOT ENGAGED. It has absolutely nothing to do with Rurouni Kenshin or this fic but I am happy and sad about it. Good luck Mr. Way. We fans will miss your singleness….Though you are like 7 years older than myself, sadly enough. BTW I am in a very Taking Back Sunday mood, so the rest of my muses will probably be TBS. Later Skaters. Corny phrase, no?

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Taking Back Sunday's Lyrics or rights to the song "Great Romances Of The 20th Century". I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. I own nothing.

**Chapter 6…**Which is Worse: Romance or Tragedy?

_September never stays this cold  
where I come from  
And you know  
I'm not one for complaining,  
But I love the way you'd roll  
excuses off the tip of your tongue  
as I slowly fall apart (slowly, quietly, slowly)  
fall apart_

_This won't mean a thing come tomorrow  
and that's exactly how I'll make it seem  
Cause I'm still not sleeping,  
thinking I've crawled home from worse than this_

_So please, please (please)  
I'm running out of sympathy (I'm running out of sympathy!)  
and I never said I'd take this  
I never said I'd take this lying down_

_(Not all the song)_

**-------------------CONTINUED FLASHBACK-----------------------**

**Kyoto General Hospital-Room 213-4:00pm  
**

Misao felt groggy when she came back into consciousness. Her head felt like someone had put a world's worth of dirty laundry in it. She let a small moan escape her parched lips. She fought against her eyelids in vain for a few moments before she gave up and rested. In the corner of her mind she felt something or someone gazing at her.

Since Misao had lost the fight against her eyelids she attempted to move her arms. Misao managed to move them slightly before the blinding pain shot like an arrow through her right arm. Apparently, Misao thought, she was injured. _How badly? It doesn't really matter; the better question is how and why? _

Misao groaned and attempted to open her eyes once more. She managed to open them a mere crack. The first thing her aqua eyes set on was a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. _AOSHI. _The only problem was that his eyes were ice cold and angry, not worrying.

Quickly Misao lost the strength she had possessed a few seconds earlier and her eyes shot closed. She distantly heard a growl, but she was sure that she was hearing things. Why would he look at her with contempt? Her mind was simply not working to the best of its ability. She tried to lift one of her arms once more and then a memory seemed to fill her consciousness.

**FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK**

The entire right side of the car was pushed in, and the car flipped. It flipped three times and on the last time Beshimi who did not have his seatbelt on flew out the left back window, and back in. The driver of the offending car died instantly. Misao's passengers were not so lucky.

Misao screamed bloody murder as she watched Hannya struggle for breath. She attempted to reach out to him, but to no avail. Her arm was pinned by the wheel.

"H-hannya. HANNYA! Stay with me. I can't lose you, not now." Misao struggled for breath. His steely brown eyes stared directly into her's as if they were trying to convey all the things he could never say. Her own eyes were frantic. "Hannya, think about how mad Aoshi-sama will be if you don't stay with me. He will never forgive me! HANNYA PLEASE."

"M-misao……best friends means……best friends means friends forever. I will n-n-never forg-get you or A-aos-shi. Love Misao….for me….in my…stead."

"HANNYA GODDAMN IT KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES OPEN YOU MORON." She sobed, " YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T YOU THINK I WILL FORGET THIS…HANNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she broke off and sobbed. She let her head drop for only a second but when she pulled it up she saw that Hannya's eyes were glazed over.

"HANNYA!" In a blind panic she turned her head as much as she could and looked into the back. The moment she did she wished she hadn't. Hyottoko had a large gash to the center of his forehead and wasn't moving….he looked peaceful. Tears streamed down Misao's bloody cheeks. She gazed at a smiling Shikijo. Beshimi was no where in sight.

"I-I don't blame you ho…oney….be safe.." Misao's eyes widened at Shikjio's words, and then finally she felt the piercing pain and gave into the peaceful darkness…

**-----END FLASHBACK WITH IN THE FLASHBACK----**

"D-damn it…" Misao managed to choke out. Her closed eyes welled with tear. She attempted to mover her left arm to brush them away and actually managed it. She felt the sting of pain but she managed to move her arm awkwardly towards her eyes. With a new found strength she opened her aqua eyes and smiled weakly at Aoshi.

"Hey.." He glared down at her with hells fire in his gaze. She shuddered and moved her right arm slightly and looked at it closely. It was covered with a pink cast, and she couldn't feel it at all.

"What happened!" Misao weakly demanded. She drew her courage and looked into his angry blue eyes.

"You killed four of my best friends." Misao's eyes glazed over once more at the sound of his anger. Anger that he obviously was directing at her.

"I know that. But what happened after? What day is it?"

"It has been three days since the accident. You were in a coma." His voice cut her heart like daggers. She could feel her soul being ripped to shreds.

"Aoshi. I didn't mean to-"

"I told you not to come. You were a stupid bitch like always!"

"Where is this hostility coming from? You would never call me a-"

Aoshi growled. He picked up his kendo bag and stood. He had obviously not left her side since he had gotten to the hospital.

"I had to sit in a hospital and watch Hyottoko die! They managed to pull you and Hyottoko out of the wreck alive. The rest were dead. Dead Misao! I trusted you with their care! I told you that you should not come to my match! It was too far. But no you wouldn't listen. You weren't the one who got a desperate call saying that all my bestfriends had gotten into a car wreck. Did you have to take them all. All at once…. Hyo was barley hanging on when I made it to the hospital. They took him into sugary and he flat lined. I held his hand as his eyes glazed over. I watched him die."

"Aoshi-sa- I…"

"I never want to see your face again. Never." With that Aoshi turned and strode out of the room. Midao would never be the same.

**--------------End Flashback-------------**

**August,10 2004-Dorm Block C and D's Common Room-1:00am**

Misao opened her eyes as the last strains of her memory left her sight. She turned her head and watched as Aoshi stood. Her eyes filled with tears. Not even her heartbreak could make him forgive her. She missed Aoshi horribly.

"Meet me tomorrow at the Kyoto Bean at noon." With that he left the common room.

The stars shone just a little bit bluer that night. In happiness or in sadness that was the question.

TBC

**A/n: **well there is chapter 7. I never really thought I would get that far! Oh well. I am working on my other stories but I am a slow writer. I know this one wasn't very good but just wait it will get better!** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Vindicated

**Note: **THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION. I DO **NOT **OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins? I'm not good at summaries, but this is pretty good.

**A/n**: Chapter 8. It's been along time coming. Will Aoshi forgive Misao? Will she forgive him? WHO KNOWS! Read on padawan learner.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Dashboard Confessional's Lyrics or rights to the song "Vindicated". I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin. I own nothing.

**Chapter 7: **Vindicated

Hope_ dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning _redemption_  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has_ caught_ my eye_

_And _roped_ me in  
So, _mesmerizing_ and so _hypnotizing,_  
I am_ captivated_, I am_**Vindicated**_  
I am_**selfish**_  
I am wrong  
I am** right**  
I swear I'm _right_  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am_**flawed**_, but I am _**cleaning up**_ so well  
I am_ seeing _in me now the things you _**swore**_ you _saw_ yourself_

_(Not all of song)_

**--------------------Prequel-----------------------------**

**Vindicated: **To clear of accusation, blame, suspicion, or doubt with supporting arguments or proof

**--------------------Story-----------------------------**

**August, 11 2004-The Aoi-ya-Kyoto-12:00pm**

Misao was acting….well more Misao like by the next day. Or at least that was what Okina got out of his hour long phone call with his favorite granddaughter…not to mention only granddaughter. Okina whistled a happy tune as he went around the Aoi-ya taking orders. Okon and Omasu were in similar states, but not for the same reasons.

"HIKO'S COMING…DOES MY HAIR LOOK OK?" Okon yelled at a very dazed Omasu.

"Um would you kill me if I said no?" Omasu watched with veiled amusement as Okon flipped out. Okina merely laughed and went into his office. He winced as he forced his joints to bend as he sat in his desk chair. He wasn't as young as he acted. Okina sighed and opened the top right desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. His arthritis was getting worse. Just as he dry swallowed the pills he looked up and saw a picture of his Misao-Chan, with her Aoshi-sama.

"Aoshi…" Okina had not seen the cold young man in years. Okina then smiled, silly children didn't they know that no matter how hard you try you can't beat fate…never. Misao had called him that afternoon just as she did every Saturday and yet she sounded near to her old self. She had obviously seen Aoshi though she had not spoken to him about it. He didn't mind not being told, he could hear things in her voice that no one had ever bothered to hear before. The only person who knew Misao like himself was Aoshi. But Aoshi had blown it. Or had he? Okina guessed that only time would tell. Okina winced as he tried to open his pen cap; yes time was catching up with him.

**August, 11 2004-Dorm Block A- 11:45 AM**

Megumi applied her lip stick perfectly before she grabbed her beaded purse. It was time to meet Aoshi for coffee at The Tokyo Bean. She was so excited he had sounded nervous when she had called him and she was SURE that he was ready to take the next step. He had been acting oddly all week; she supposed he was stressed over the new semester's classes. They hadn't had a lot of time for each other lately. And then one day last week Megumi had seen "her". "She" had been buying cereal and milk at the local convenience store and Megumi had seen her telltale braid. Megumi had a hard time containing her characteristic anger while she watched the smiling shorter woman.

"Megumi?" Megumi looked up at her equally beautiful roommate and best friend Tomoe. Tomoe was a gorgeous soft spoken girl from Kyoto. She was majoring in children's primary education. And her temperament suited it. Tomoe had a sad past however, her parents had died when she was 16 and she had to take care of her little brother. Luckily she had a generous uncle that had paid her way to college. Now she worked hard and was constantly volunteering at homeless shelters. An angel in disguise.

"Yes Tom?" Tomoe frowned slightly at her unwanted nickname that, with Megumi, never seemed to go away.

"You just looked lost; I was wondering what was wrong? Is it Aoshi?" It was Megumi's turn to frown. Was she worried about Aoshi? No, she was fine with Aoshi. She was fine with the world. She was sure that he was going to ask her to marry him. They had been together, in her opinion, more than long enough. She was ready to finally seal her fate with the tall quite man from Kyoto; she was ready to have his heart for the rest of their life.

"Oh nothing, I haven't seen Aoshi for a while and we are going out today. You should go find yourself a good man like mine." Megumi let out one of her famous laughs before she patted Tomoe on the arm, "I'll be fine. You have a good day now and don't spend it all at that damned shelter. Bye Tom."

Megumi sashayed out the small dorm room and into the elevator. Of course her luck was awful and there in the elevator was her LEAST favorite delivery boy, Sanosuke Sagara.

"KITSUNE!" Megumi shuddered at the disgusting nickname. (Tomoe: "A taste of her own medicine!")

"Sagara, what do you want?" Sano looked happy at her mean tone; could this boy not take a hint? She was dating the hottest guy on earth, HOW/WHY would she want this spiky hair'd freak…with amazing forearms. 'Oh,' she winced, 'Bad thought'.

"I am delivering a pizza to room 100 and room 204. What do YOU want Kitsune?" Megumi rolled her eyes at his obvious hint.

"To met my boyfriend like I am supposed to in a few minutes."

"Icicle? I saw him the other day, with some short chick with a long braid. Yeah I was passing by the commons, and there they were. She looked pretty upset though…" The moment those words reached Megumi's perfect ears she was whipped into a jealous furry. The force of her hatred for Misao was truly amazing. Oh she knew what the small female looked like. For all Aoshi's supposed indifference for Misao, he still had a few pictures of her. Megumi had found them one day when she had spent the night. They were tucked in his seemingly unopened copy of War and Peace. She had not known who the woman was until one night when Aoshi had drunkenly admitted to her that he still had feelings for his first girlfriend. It had taken all Megumi's strength not to hunt down the girl the moment she had found the pictures.

What did Misao have that Megumi didn't have and more so? Megumi had her perfect figure and Misao with her body of a fourteen year old. Megumi's long and styled hair versus Misao's long braid full of split ends. Megumi's glowing personality versus Misao's own fiery one, the one she had so eloquently displayed when she had yelled at the clerk at the convenience store. To Megumi there was no comparison, none at all. Megumi got off the elevator at its stop. It was time to confront Aoshi.

**August, 11 2004-Tokyo Bean-11:58 AM earlier that day**

Misao nervously shuffled her feet as she waited for Aoshi. She wasn't exactly sure what he was going to talk to her about. Surly they would speak about Hannya, but would he also bring up their relationship? Had he thought about the possibility of forgiving her? She had no idea.

She tugged at her wavy black hair that was out of its normal braid that day. Misao decided that she couldn't stand merely standing there waiting so she went to get a coffee from the bar.

"Latte please." Suddenly Misao heard a very very familiar laugh.

"Oh Kenshin taht is soo funny!" There was no way I could miss that voice and laugh.

"KAORU!"

Dead silence filled the café as a very guilty looking Kamiya Kaoru waved to a shocked Makimachi Misao.

**August, 11 2004-Streets of Tokyo-12:10 AM**

Aoshi tightened his hold on his trench coat as a cool wind whipped past him. It was odd that a cold front had blown through Tokyo so early in the year. A bad omen.

He knew he was late for his meeting and so he rushed his pace. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and saw two different faces. Two different worlds that were not meant to mix, and yet he must make them mix. Misao and Megumi had to meet and he had to start his life with them as friends. He would stay with Megumi romantically though he loved Misao. Megumi had been with him too long to be thrown away like a used rag. That wasn't fair towards her. While Aoshi was thinking of Misao, he though of that morning; he had spent all his time since dawn mediating over his "Misao" problem. After a while he had come to a reasonable solution.

He had spent too much of his adult life blaming people. Blaming himself, Misao. Fate, Hannya, and the drunk driver. He knew that he had been far too hard on Misao. She had only been a victim of fate. If she could have done something to stop the accident she would have done it. Another factor that had allowed his broken heart to forgive her was a dream he had. It could have been his subconscious or it could have been a spirit. Whatever it was it had made him revaluate the situation. The spirit in his restless dream had told him that nothing could have stopped Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo, and Hyottoko from getting into the car. Not Misao and not him. They had set their own fate. Grudgingly Aoshi had come to the conclusion to forgive her. To take back his pride and forgive the woman he had blamed for so long. It was time to face reality. He was just about to enter the Tokyo Bean when he heard raised voices.

"YOU WHORE HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND STEAL MY MAN? HE HATES YOU, GET OVER IT! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH I AM READY TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE. NOTHING WILL STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER!" Aoshi's eyes narrowed when he heard Megumi's telltale voice. When he entered the café and saw Misao going bright red he knew that he had to stop this.

"That is quite enough." But before these words could be heard a loud slap rang through out the café.

"Never ever think that you will ever EVER understand the situation. I LOVED them. It KILLED ME to see them DIE. Who is the heartless BITCH now? You are NOTHING. If I EVER hear you speak of Hannya and the others EVER again, I will personally HUNT you down and kill you with my bare hands." With this diatribe said Misao started to stalk out of the café. Aoshi reached out a hand to stop her but she evaded his grasp. With tears rolling down her pale cheeks she ran from the café.

Silence filled the café. Megumi reached over to touch Aoshi's arm but stopped when she saw his glacier cold gaze.

"Aoshi, I…" Before she could get another word out he, like Misao, swept out of the café. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

TBC

A/n: more later! I am feeling very lazy:)


	9. Back to the Beginning

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**

**- **

**--- **

**---- **

**----------- **

**----------------- **

**------------------------- **

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins?

**A/n**:

Here is the last chapter. Enjoy.

**PLEASE READ**

I have a few issues to face. First off I want to thank all my reviewers. Though I don't like to read criticism, I feel it is necessary for a good story. I realize that I am Megumi bashing, and I will admit that bashing any character is not the best way to do things. However, every story also needs a bad guy. In this fan fiction my bad guy changes from Misao to Aoshi to Megumi. In this fiction the villain is the characters. Every person has a part of themselves that is not savory and I am trying to bring that out. Aoshi is misguided. Misao is hot headed. Megumi is also hot headed and jealous. I am sorry if some of the characters are OOC but this IS an AU and one can not make the characters exactly how they are in the anime. That and I am not the owner of RK so I can not be expected to write them exactly how they are. Hopefully I have addressed all the issues people have had with thus fiction. I know it is dragging and hopefully I can amend that in this chapter. This fiction is coming to an end so enjoy.

**PLEASE READ ABOVE **

**Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Rurouni Kenshin. I also **don't** own Sugarcult's "Back to California."

**Chapter:** Back To The Beginning

_How long I'll wait  
Just to say goodbye  
_**Ten different waysto**_ enjoy this night  
Can't do this anymore  
Won't feel you anymore_

_How long I'll wait  
Just to say goodbye  
You could never let me in  
Holding on until the end_

_The time I waste just to say goodbye  
Out of your way  
I could do this right  
Can't see you anymore  
Won't feel you anymore_

_**-------------------Story----------------**_

Misao needed to stop. Her legs were burning and her breath was coming in gasps. She needed to stop but she couldn't. It was all too much too soon. She could feel the tears that she had shed drying as she dashed through the streets. Too many tears were shed over Aoshi Shinomori for her own liking, yes far too many. The street signs blurred past her as she ran towards her dorm. Vaguely she could hear him following her like she knew he would. She also knew that she was running a losing race. He had longer legs and more stamina, but she couldn't give up.

"Misao." She heard his soft ash like voice whip towards her. Closing her eyes she made her battered legs go just a little bit faster just a little bit longer. She just could not deal with this. Every human had a breaking point and this was hers. She had said her apologies and made her amends; there was nothing more he could want from her. He had moved on, if the appearance of the long haired beauty was any sign. She should follow in his footsteps and simply live without him. In time she was sure that she could forget him. She could breathe without him right? If she could do that then she could do anything. It had been silly for her to have come to Tokyo and assume that he would forgive her and take her back. It had been two years and she would simply have to go on with out him and without her heart.

Finally reality in the form of Aoshi caught her. She stopped abruptly and he crashed into he back. Aoshi managed to keep them both up right.

"Misao calm down; you are solving nothing by being hysterical." Misao closed her eyes and wished for nothingness. But Kami-sama was not being generous today.

"Misao we need to talk and a conversation takes two people." Aoshi stated calmly. Misao remembered saying that before…

**FLASHBACK**

Misao sipped her drink and glanced at Aoshi deliberately once more. He didn't seem to get what she was doing. She began to nervously twist her long braid in front of her. The twisting became rebraiding.

"So is that hamburger good?"

"hn."

"Right." A few more minutes of awkward silence reigned.

"You know Aoshi-sama; it takes two to make a conversation." He looked up and a smirk appeared on the corners of his thin lips. 'Alright that's a good start on our first date.' Misao thought to herself with a secret smile.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Go away Aoshi." She expected him to do as she wished. Why would he not? He hated her and he blamed her. But instead she felt his arms tighten around her and she felt his head rest on her shoulders.

"No, I will not go away." Misao tried to rip herself from his arms but all she was able to do was turn around so that she was pressed against his rock hard chest. She struggled for a few more minutes before collapsing against his chest with a sob.

"Let me go Aoshi. I said my apologies and I can do no more than that. I just want to go home, so let me go."

"You have said what you need to say, but I have not. I was hurt and I was a fool. I will not say that I can ever forget them, but it was not your fault. It hurt me so deeply that all I wanted to do was justify it. And my way of doing that was by blaming someone, and you were the only one I could blame. In the end it ceased to be about them and became all about me. I had forgotten what they would have wanted from me. Hannya would have never wanted me to hate and despise you. I wish I could say that I completely forgive you, but I still harbor some distrust. But …..Even so I…Misao." He opened and closed his mouth once then twice before falling silent. He loosened his arms and Misao could have pulled away if she wished to. He waited to feel her break the circle of his arms.

What he did not expect was a pair of small arms glomping him tightly. "I WON'T LET YOU HATE ME AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao yelled into his chest.

She stared into his cold blue eyes with a passion and energy that she had been lacking for the last few years. Aoshi tensed in her arms at first and then hugged the exuberant woman back. They stayed like that for as long as time would allow them and then pulled away. Misao looked up into his icy eyes with all the love and forgiveness that was in her tiny body and Aoshi's eyes as usual showed her nothing. Sadly their reunion was interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.

"Megumi." Aoshi said as he turned to where the beautiful woman stood with tears in her red eyes. He could see the feelings flow through her eyes like water, betrayal, hurt, hatred, and finally realization. Misao watched the same emotions pass through her eyes and felt sympathy for the woman she had hated not five minutes ago.

"I see you've made your choice Aoshi." Megumi said with a sniff. She could feel her heart beating painfully fast in her chest. It was so loud and she couldn't stop it beating. She wished she could. All she wanted was to stop the thumping. Aoshi walked over to Megumi and crushed her to his muscled chest. She gasped and could not help but melt into his embrace. "I loved you Aoshi." She mumbled into the thick material of his trench coat. Threw her tears she saw Misao start walking away.

"I know and I do wish I could say it back to you." Aoshi looked into her beautiful eyes and knew where he needed to be. Megumi clutched him to her trying to keep him there if only for a few more moments. "I wished that I could have made you love me Aoshi." Megumi sobbed into his chest.

"Aa. I have to go Megumi." Megumi looked up at Aoshi and drowned in his eyes once more before pulling back and walking away. She didn't look back. Not once. She walked towards her future. She walked towards where destiny was leading her and her broken heart. But most importantly she moved on.

Misao walked along the sidewalk whistling a tune she had made up. Her head told her that she should be worried about Megumi winning Aoshi back with her pretty smiles and softly spoken words. Misao's head wanted Misao to cry and to be upset, but Misao's heart simply wouldn't let her. No matter what happened from now on Aoshi had forgiven her. His eyes had spoken to hers. She did not need it in words or actions. Words could lie and actions could prove false. Eyes were the place where truth lived. Eyes were enough for Misao.

Misao walked confidently into her new life and all the worry and stress of the old one slipped off to where it belonged, in the past.

_How long I'll stay  
Just to say goodbye, say goodbye_

_Leave it all the fights and all  
Summer's getting colder  
Drive all night to hold you tight  
Back to California  
Days went by  
We waited and I guess we're getting older  
We couldn't win in the end_

_You're gone  
I'm miles away  
Turning out your lights  
_**Ten different ways**_ I could end this night  
Can't do this anymore  
Won't feel you anymore_

_How long I'll wait  
Just to say goodbye, say goodbye_

_Leave it all the fights and all  
Summer's getting colder  
Drive all night to hold you tight  
Back to California  
Days went by  
We waited and I guess we're getting older  
We couldn't win in the end_

_You're gone_

_----------------------------_

_--------------------_

_------------_

_-------_

_---_

_-_  
**THE END**

**A/N: **and that is the song that inspired it all. Honestly I'm glad it is over. I like the feeling of completion. It was a long time coming but I am fianally here and it feels great. okay so tell me what you thought of the end. OH and...So do you think Aoshi went after Misao or just forgot about both Misao and Megumi? Can you say Epilogue?

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I could not have gotten this far without you. So THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

See ya next time!

-Mandella-sama

Ps: I LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Epilogue:Where Our Paths Have Lead Us

**Title:** "1o Different Ways to Say I'm Sorry"

**Summary: **Au. AxM If High School is filled with heart-ache, imagine collage. Going to college means facing Aoshi Shinomori again. Can Misao really face her past sins?

**A/n**: Okay, as promised I have written this epilogue!

**Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Rurouni Kenshin. I **don't** own "Best of Me" by The Staring line.

**Epilogue: **Where Our Paths Have Lead Us

_Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
to meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go_

_Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
_"Say what you're thinking right now"

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have **the best of me**  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_(Not all the song)_

**------------------Story-------------------**

**May, 11, 2012 – 1:57 PM-- 8 years later**

"How is Tokyo?" He asked the person on the otehr end of the phone line; while checking his E-mail. He smiled as he clicked on a link to a friend's email.

_Dear Aoshi,_

_Hey! We are having a great time here in Hawaii. I miss you a lot, but somehow I think you're missing someone else more than me. How is she? I hope her trip to Tokyo went alright. Oh Sano just came back so I have to go. I love you Aoshi and I hope that you're having a fun time alone! ; ) Joking._

_Your Friend_

_-Megumi Sagara_

Aoshi let out a small chuckle before typing his reply.

"Tokyo is wonderful! I'm having such fun with Kaoru. I went shopping yesterday and we spent so much money that her hubby made her return half of it. I know he is just worrying about his income but come on she is pregnant! So yeah Tokyo is fine and it is raining."

On the other end of the line Misao Makimachi was watched a red head run after his very active pregnant wife. Kaoru was trying to cook dinner again and Kenshin was having trouble stopping her. Misao was glad that the two had met after Kaoru moved to Tokyo.

"It is sunny in Kyoto. When are you coming back?" Aoshi was worried that she would stay there. He knew that there was nothing keeping her in Kyoto since Okina died.

Aoshi and Misao had stayed friends after the "Café incident" as they referred to it. He had graduated two years earlier than Misao and moved back to Kyoto._ && Okay they both went to college for 6 years and Aoshi was two years ahead of Misao in college so graduated two years earlier&&_ Misao had followed two years later and they had continued to be friends. He had wanted to be more to her, but he never let on that he was slowly falling back in love with his Misao. She never showed signs of wanting to think about him as a boyfriend even if she loved him. So he had settled on being her friend.

For the last two years in Kyoto they had been in constant contact. They had lunch every other day and dinner twice a week. Most of their collogues thought they were dating. Aoshi was content with seeing her everyday and biding his time. They both had dated various people but no serious relationships had come to be. At twenty-seven had Aoshi felt his life was where it should be. Until two months ago. Two months ago a rapid succession of events had turned his life upside down. Okina had died of a stroke and Misao had been devastated. Okina had been the last member of her family alive, and now she was all alone. Then Misao had taken a three week vacation to Tokyo. So far she had been there for four weeks and counting. Misao had said she was coming home soon, but each time she made up an excuse. Aoshi was afraid he was losing her.

Aoshi heard her take a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm getting on a plane tomorrow and I'm coming home. I needed this time to…to just relax. Don't worry Aoshi I'm not leaving you. I know you would never admit it, but I know you're worrying about me. "Aoshi let out a silent sigh and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you talking about? I just want to know when I have to pick you up from the airport." He kept his cool and didn't let any emotion slip into his voice. As always Aoshi would hide his heart from her. Long past were the days when he would blame Misao and openly hate her. Long past was that hatred, for the better he supposed.

"No you can't fool me Aoshi Shinormori. I know you're worrying that I'm staying here. But you're wrong. I'll be at home at 3:04 tomorrow and I expect you to pick me up. No pressure of course." Aoshi could hear the smile playing on her lips. He glanced up at his clock. It was almost time for him to go out to lunch with his boss.

"I have to go but I promise to be at the airport at 3:00 tomorrow ok?"

"Okay! See you then." Then there was only the dial tone. Once again silence filled his apartment and mind. It was so loud he just couldn't stand it. Aoshi stood and walked out of his apartment without grabbing his coat.

**May, 12, 2012 – 3:00 PM- Air plane**

Misao was fidgeting, she knew she was. Every five minutes she would tug her braid and then check her face in her compact. Normally she wasn't a very vain person but for some reason going back to Kyoto was making her mind warp. Misao finally got out her newspaper and tried to focus on the country of Zimbabwe. It wasn't working. Her mind was minutes away. She was thinking about her meeting with Aoshi. She had not seen him for four weeks, and the suspense was killing her. Had he changed? Had she changed in a mere four weeks?

Misao jumped when the seat belt sign appeared in front of her. Misao closed her eyes and prepared herself for the landing. Aoshi would be there and everything would go back to normal. Luncheons and dinners. That was her life with him, and she wanted so much more. But how much of a chance was she willing to take for him? Enough to give up her heart once more to a man that had broken it in the first place?

**May, 12, 2012 – 3:07 PM- Kyoto International Airport**

Aoshi was sitting in the café just outside Misao's gate. He couldn't bring himself to go and stand by the gate like a lost little puppy. Aoshi was about to try Misao's cell again when he saw a small female in jeans tugging a huge carry on move slowly past the plate glass window. She tugged at her braid and pulled the bag a bit more before giving up and settling her self on the floor back against the glass window.

"Misao." Aoshi said before getting up. He slowly and purposefully made his way to the trash can and threw away his cup of coffee. He turned and looked out the glass window and was shocked when he didn't see Misao nestled next to her large carry on. Where had she gone? Kidnapped? Would he have to dig up his old kempo moves to save her? His mind was running away with him and he was going to let it. What else could he do?

"Stop panicking. You are so easy to read Icicle." Aoshi slowly turned and faced…well after he looked down….a smiling Misao. He gave her a nod and then he began to walk towards her luggage. He was surprised when he felt her grab his hand. He turned back to face her and instead found himself looking at the back of her head. Misao had jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Misao?" Aoshi asked. Since the "café incident" when Misao hugged Aoshi; had they touched like this. No hugs no kisses on the cheek and defiantly no bodies squished together. Aoshi was in a state of shock.

"I missed you Icicle." Misao said smiling up at him.

"I missed you also." Aoshi said. Misao pulled back and went to go get her bags. Aoshi followed her subdued. When he saw her struggling with her bag he reached down and picked it up easily.

"I hate you." Misao said with a smug look. She hated to be outdone. They began to walk out of the airport.

"So I'm back and you have yet to say hello. That's a wonderful first impression Mr. Shinomori." Aoshi frowned at her and then dropped her suitcase. He moved so quickly that Misao could not even take a breath when he scooped her up and said hello. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Much better." Misao said when he set her on the floor once more. They walked to his black car in a comfortable silence.

"Aoshi?" Aoshi looked over to his small friend as he started the car.

"Yes Misao?"

"I have decided to take you out to lunch." Aoshi looked at the road as he drove out of the airport. His mind thought nothing of her proposal. They had lunch quite often before what was different about it now?

"Alright where shall we go?"

"Aoshi, I'm asking you out on a date not as a friend." Misao giggled at the wide eyed Aoshi. Then she let out a scream as Aoshi nearly plowed into the back of another car. He managed to stop on time.

"A date? I thought we were friends?" Aoshi slowed his speed and began to drive safely. Misao was praying to Kami-sama that she survived this.

"No Aoshi I want to date you so what do you say?"

"Aa." Aoshi stated not looking at Misao. He had lost his cool one too many times for his own liking. He was going to be very icy this day. Misao was content with her one word answer. It meant the Aoshi she loved then and still was the same person. That was all she could ask for.

"Oh by the way I'm not going to let you order tea. You need to experience other beverages." This time they really did crash into the car in front of them.

'Yes back to normal' thought Misao as the police questioned a stoic Aoshi on what happened. Misao laughed as they got one word answers out of him. Then she looked up into the blue sky.

It was going to be a beautiful day. Then the first rain drops fell on Misao's nose. She laughed. Maybe not a perfect day, but hey she was going to get to see Aoshi wet now. What can be better than that?

As the spring rain fell on Kyoto the sounds of a smug officer and a cold man were washed away with the rain drops. A beautiful day indeed.

**a/n: Okay there is the epilouge as I said I would give you. I rewrote this about five times before I found a situation I liked. I hoep you enjoyed thsi whole story beacuse I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad that it is really done. Okay I want you to REVIEW okay? I wrote this for you so; I expect reviews. I hope the ending made sense. Imagined the police offier as Saitou, and it made me laugh. The thought of aoshi crashing a car is a funny one. I love his imprefections.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR READING**

**-Mandella-sama **


End file.
